A Princess's Demon
by Ramenlover12
Summary: Hinata Hyuga. First born to a royal family. Until one day, she was sent off to an unknown area. Nobody but the Hyuga knew why. What if a lonely peasant boy happened to stumble upon her tower and accidently fell in love with her on first site? Would their love be accepted? Or would her world find it impossible for them to be together? A Naruhina AU. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey guys! ****My other story got banned from using a song that's not mine. Hopefully it won't get taken down again. And sorry this took so long to upload again too. Anyway, ****This I my very first fanfiction every to be made so I hope you like it! Also, leave some reviews cause I would love to make my stories better!**

**So this is an AU with Hinata being a princess with special powers and Naruto being her first friend. So please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, their would be a chapter on some Naruhina frickle fracking.**

"hot pocket." - regular talking

'_hot pocket' - _thinking

"_hot pocket" - flashback_

_"hot pocket" -_singing

* * *

Hinata just stared wide eyes at what she was hearing. Her heart skipped beats and she forgot how to breath.

Her mother and father sent her away when she was just 10 years old. They were afraid of her power. She didn't understand. Why? Why her? Of all people why does she have to be here, isolated? She thought she loved her. She thought they cared about her. Wanted to protect her. But she understood now.

She was wrong.

Flashback:  
_"N-Nani?" 10 year old Hinata asked with tears threatening to break out but stayed strong._

_"What your father and I are saying is that we are sending you to a tower so you can learn to control your powers." Hinata's mother told her._

_Her father followed in her mother's footsteps and continued on. "Since you may be a danger here, you will stay there until you can either escape or someone is brave enough (or crazy enough) to go and save you." Hinata's mother lightly glared at her husband for his choice of words. Hinata only nodded in response. Not brave enough to trust her voice. He bangs covering her eyes. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Her mother got up and kneeled in front of her, putting her hand under her chin to make Hinata look her into her mother's eyes._

_"I know you're sad. I'm sad too. Just know we're doing this to protect you. And that we love you with all our hearts and that will never change." She gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata stared at her, eyes widened. Then, she cried harder. Her mother pulled her into her chest while Hinata sobbed into her chest. A few tears slipped out of her mother's eyes too._

_After that, Hinata packed up basically her whole room leaving her bed, dresser, night stand, and vanity. She was moved into a tower that was in nonactive volcano. It started to grow grass and was beautifully green. It had flowers growing and, during the spring, the one tree grew Sakura blossoms. It had a tiny river and rocks around it. It was beautiful. The one thing that would have made everything perfect was having at least someone to be here with her._

_The only way to get in and out of the volcano was through this opening. It was camouflaged with vines and bushes in front it. Someone could walk right by it and not think someone was behind it._

_She always passed the time with reading her stories she brought with her. She would sing too. She couldn't compare herself to anyone else but she would say she was a pretty good singer. She would sing to her younger sister Hanabi to sleep every night before she left. But most of all, she loved to work on her powers. People might have feared them but she thought they were amazing. She was proud of her powers. And she hoped one day she could prove to everyone else how great they are._

**_7 years later/ present day:_**  
_'Focus. Concentrate_.' Hinata thought as she took a deep breath and looked at the bowl in front of her. 'Lift hand up and focus.' She did just that. The water came up with her hand as well.

'I was never alive.  
Till the day I was blessed with you.'

As Hinata grew, she learned how to practice her powers while doing the thing she loved: singing. The water moved, not a single drop fell on her long-sleeved light purple dress.

Hinata had matured greatly. Not only in the mind, but her body had too.  
Her body was something a woman would kill for. Although Hinata was slightly embarrassed by how big she has gotten in her chest. Her hair has grown longer to hitting her lower back and had a slight wave to it.

'When I hold you late at night  
I know what I was put her to do.'

She started doing hand motions to move the water around. Moving the water side to side. Moving it from one hand to the other. She has gotten a lot better at controlling her powers. Almost mastering it too. But she must continue working on the basics.

'I turn off the world  
And listen to you sigh  
And I will sing my angels lullaby.'

As she kept moving it back and forth, working in her breathing and harvesting the energy, she decided to maybe clean up a bit. She put the water back in the bowl without having a single drop hit the ground (which took a lot of practice to lead up to that point she will admit). She placed the bowl back on her vanity started to get to work.

'No one forever near.  
The one you can always call  
Right now all you know to feel  
are the shadows on your wall.'

That line always reminded her of her younger sister Hanadi. She missed her the most. Hinata sighed as she finished making her bed. She had to get out of here. It's been 7 years since she's left. Now 17, she was tired of waiting. She had to escape. But how?

'And I'm here close enough  
To kiss the tears you cry  
And I will sing my Angel's lullaby'

She looked outside her window. The sun was setting. _'Maybe if I get some sleep, that will help me clear my mind.'_

She laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Wondering on how she would escape. But what she didn't know, was a blonde haired man climbing up her tower.

* * *

"Kuso!" Was all that came out of his mouth as he reached for the next rock. "I tried to tell the guy that it wasn't me. But no! He had to go and get the police! That kisama had to play Mr. Innocent. Man."

He shouldn't be surprised though. Nobody would ever take his side. Growing up the village's monster had its disadvantages. He was lucky to be able to put run the police, after being built pretty muscular and having amazing stamina from running away from the adults growing up.

He was wearing his usual attire. A faded orange button up shirt with his first button unbuttoned. He had it tucked in his brown pants and belt. He had black boots with laces tightened and tucked in. He had a satchel that flowed of his hip and his sword on his back.

He was roughly around 6' and was a pretty lean guy. His blonde spiky hair even messier thanks to his previous activities. He had 3 whisker marks in each cheek as birth marks. His bright blue eyes put woman into trances without him even trying. He didn't mean too. Honest. Woman in his village would fawn over him and his body. Men would give him dirty looks and pull their woman closer to them. But Naruto wasn't interested in them. But he was hoping one day to find that one woman he could care for.

As Naruto reached out for the next stone, his hand slipped and cut his palm.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto hissed. All he did was growl and kept climbing. His muscles ached from all he did today. Guess all that running plus all this climbing is really catching up to him?

_'Man. When I get up there, there better be something to take a nap on.'_ Was all he thought as he reaches for the next stone.

As he was climbing though, he couldn't help but rerun the events that got him into this mess.

* * *

**Alright that it for chapter one! I'll be posting a new chapter every Thursday and Sunday! At least try to.**

**Please note that I basically made Hinata's tower like the one in 'Tangled'. I hope you guys aren't mad! It's just I like the design of how they made the tower and how it is basically right out in the open but also well hidden.**

** Angel's Lullaby ****by Richard Marx. LIKE LEGIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up! Here is a chapter 2 for my very first fanfiction every! But I hope you enjoy!**

**Plus, I am just gonna jump right into the flashback about Naruto's day and how he did end up climbing Hinata's tower in the first place. BUT I am not going to tell you about Naruto's past yet. I am saving that for a later date.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. **

"Hot pocket." - Regular talking

'_Hot pocket' - _thinking

"_Hot pocket" - flashback_

_"Hot pocket" –_singing

* * *

_It had been a good day for Naruto. No one bothered him today. He was walking home after just eating some ramen when he noticed something in the alley way he passes every day. A woman. About average height with, what seemed like, wavy curlyish hair. She was pinned against the brick wall by two obviously taller men. _

"_Please. Just take my money. Don't do anything to me. Please. I'm begging you. I have a daughter to get home to." the woman said._

"_Hm. I don't know. What do you think, Kakuzu? Should we let her go?" said one man._

"_I say we just take her money. It'd be too bothersome to do the rest, Hidan." Although the alley way was as dark as it was, it was light enough to see some features to the two men. One man, which he assumed his name was Kakuzu, had a mask on that followed suit in covering his head. He had a long trench coat of what it seemed like. The other man that was leaning a little too close for the woman's comfort had silver slicked back hair and a shirt that was ripped in half._

'_Half-ripped? What's the point in a shirt if it doesn't even do its job?' was all Naruto had to say about that. The voice of the silver haired man snapped him out of his thoughts._

"_Tch. You're no fun. All you care about is money. I say we kill two birds with one stone." The man had an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he grabbed the bottom of her skirt and lifted it up. The woman gasped in surprise and fear._

"_No! Please no! Stop!" they woman sobbed out._

"_Oi! That's enough!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her. He pushed the man that had the woman's skirt into the wall. He stood in front of the woman with his hands in fists and was in a fighting stance. He turned his head little but was still looking at the two men in front of him. "Are you alright, ma'am?" _

"A-ah." The woman choked out.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, Kid?" Hidan had said.

"_That's my line!" Naruto shouted back._

"_You don't know what you just got yourself into, you little fucker!" Hidan charged after Naruto. Naruto dodged the punch that was aiming at him at punched him in the gut. He flew back on the ground. "You little bastard..." he grunted in pain._

_Hidan got up and charged after him again. He through a double kick and Naruto dodged it with ease. All of a sudden, Naruto felt his arm being grabbed and was thrown against the wall. He let out a grunt of pain. "N-nani…?" he looked up and saw Kakuzu standing in front of him. _

"_Oi. Hidan. Look."_

"_What?" Hidan asked as he got up rubbing his stomach. He let out a gasp of surprise then smirked. "Oh? What do we have here? It's the demon child of Konoha. Who would have thought he would come out and fight us?" he said. The woman gasped in surprise. _

"_I'm not a demon child." Naruto stuggled to say. _

"_Oh? Is that so? Well, take this!" Hidan kicked Naruto in the stomach. He let out a gasp of pain. Hidan kept kicking him three times more._

"_Stop it!" the woman exclaimed, grabbing hold of Hidan's shoulder. _

"_Tch. Let go, bitch!" Hidan throw the woman back against the wall. "Ah. I forgot about you. How about we finished where we started, ne?" he started walking back towards the woman slowly. The woman looked at him in fear. _

"_No….please…no…" she started to slide back but it didn't take long for her to hit the wall behind her. Hidan continued to walk towards her, agonizingly slow. Naruto hated him for doing that. Naruto grabbed Hidan's ankle._

"_Eh? You still have some fight in you? Tch. You're quite stubborn." He yelled as he went to kick Naruto once more but Naruto grabbed his foot inches before it could make contact with his gut. "Hm?"_

_Naruto then gripped his foot and through him to the ground. Hidan let out a pained gasp as his shoulder made contact with the hard pavement. Naruto got up and whipped the blood from his mouth. He glared down at the man below him. "You will not touch this woman." Naruto said fiercely. He suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. He assumed it was Kakuzu. He grabbed his hand and flipped him over to the ground. Hidan got to his feet and went after Naruto. Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Hidan in face. He stumbled back grabbing his nose. Naruto lunged at him and punched him the stomach. He leaned down gripping his stomach as Naruto kneed him in his face. Hidan fell back to the ground. Kakuzu did a 360 spin on the ground in attempt to trip him but Naruto quickly jumped to dodge it and kicked him in the face, sending Kakuzu back to the floor._

"_You little shit…!" Hidan said as he attempted to get back up. Ana attempted worthless of taking. He got on his one knees, gripping the other one, only to couch up blood. "…you little…fucker…" Hidan was gasping for air. Kakuzu struggled to get up. "I'll make you pay for this…!"_

"_Hidan." Kakuzu said. _

"_What the fuck do you want!?" Hidan shouted back but quickly gasped a little when he looked at Kakuzu. He had a sudden mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at Hidan. It seemed the he got the message he was sending him because after a short staring contest Hidan suddenly smirks at him. "Ah. I see now."_

"_Nani?" Naruto asked them. The tension in the air suddenly shifted in the air. Naruto didn't like it. The two stared up at him. Hidan smirking a little and Kakuzu stayed emotionless. At least, seemed emotionless. Half of his face was covered by a mask. 'One guy has too much clothing. One guy has too little. I swear, there are some crazy outfits out there.' Naruto thought._

_Suddenly, both of the men got up and ran. _

"_Oi! What the hell sorta pussy plan is that!?" Naruto yelled. He wanted to chase after the two of them but realized he couldn't. The woman was still there terrified. He couldn't just leave her there for other creepers to try and take a chance at her. He walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked gently. The woman slowly nodded in response. Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Well then, a pretty woman like you shouldn't be sitting on the gross floor. Here." Naruto extended his hand out for the woman to grab. She looked at his hand and reached out for it hesitantly. "Come on. I don't bite." He sent her another smile. A smile that made the woman give a small one too. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up._

"_T-thank you for helping me. Thank you very much." The woman said quietly. Naruto looked at her. No one was every thanked him before. He smiled brightly at her._

"_Yep! No problem! No one should do that to a woman. But….ano…" Naruto paused._

"_Eh? Nani?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name."_

"_Oh. I am sorry. My name is Kurenai." She said._

"_Well nice to meet you Kurenai! My name Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki." He said back happily._

"_I know who yo-"she was suddenly cut off by a shout of a man._

"_There he is officer! That's the kid who attacked us when we were trying to save that woman from him!" Hidan shouted, pointing a finger at Naruto._

"_You! I should have known it was you! After him!" said the police man._

"_EH!?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes wide._

"_Naruto! Run! Hurry! Get out of here before they catch you!" Kurenai said. Naruto looked down at the woman and then at the officers running towards them. "Naruto run!" Naruto turned around and sprinted out of the alley way. Running as fast as he could through the crowd without hurting or running into anyone. He got through the village gates but kept running. _

"_After him! Before he gets away!"_

_Naruto started breathing heavily. Even with his great stamina, it was hard to keep a running pace this far. He hide behind a rock and waited for them to pass him. _

"_Where'd he go? Oh there he is! Over there!" the head officer shouted, pointing his sword in the opposite direction from where Naruto was. They all ran that way shouting._

_Naruto let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank kami…' Naruto thought as he leaned against a wall full of vines. But what he thought were walls was actually an empty space and he fell back to the ground. Hard. "Ite…" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up and a saw a beautiful tower. Naruto awed at its beauty. The sun beating its rays behind it gave it an extra flare to it._

"_He's not over here sir!" he heard in the distance. _

"_Look everywhere for him! I want him captured!" Naruto gasped. He looked up at the tower. _

"…_shit…" was all Naruto said as he started to walk toward it. "I'm going to have to climb this god forsaking tower just to get away from a crime I didn't commit. God damn it." _

_Naruto looked up at the tower and sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

_**There you have it! Chapter 2 on my first story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Please note that Kurenai is not going to fall in love with Naruto and Naruto was not hitting on Kurenai when he called her pretty. I'm sure you guys know that but I just wanted to put that just in case.**_

_**Anyway, please read and review because I would love to hear everything you guys have to say about my story. It'll probably help my writing and I would appreciate it and hope it will live up to your expectations.**_

_**P.S. I might let out my next chapter early because my school continues to be cancelled because of snow. Gotta love snow.**_

_**~Ramenlover12 3**_


End file.
